role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
RainbowMask
RainbowMask is one of the most iconic Nocturne Heroes around, with a career that spanned 50 years, before his retiring a decade ago, he's used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Bombastic and sarcastic, RainbowMask tends to be a showman in and out of the scene, you never know what he's gonna bring to the table, or how he's gonna do it, he can go subtle or he can go all-out Vegas Number, it's a wild roll with him!. RainbowMask however, has some glaring flaws such as him being full of himself at times, and often risking missions due to himself not knowing what to do, even then, you can't deny he's a passionate hero at his job, and someone well worth looking up to, amongst Nocturnes. History Backstory Born in Peoria, Illinois, RainbowMask grew up as a nice kid, who always wanted to be loved, this complex came due to his family usually being distant to him, and having a relatively poor upbringing, before at age 20 stopping a robbery on his own with the cane his father gave him before dying, before RainbowMask knew it, he was suddenly Peoria's hero, and he would explayate to the entire world once time would go by. By the 1960s, RainbowMask was a household name, making justice and comedy the world over! he even managed to strike a business deal which allowed him to get his own show, which earned him two movies, several TV specials, and a crossover with the Banana Splits! (okay, not the most prestigious position, but it's still something), RainbowMask was unstoppable...and then the new century came. By the 2000s, people didn't seem to care much about him, due to the audience finding him a product of his time, RainbowMask didn't care and decided to go full bore on a gritty re-boot, which sadly ended very early on, due to a business scandal in which RainbowMask, allegedly, was angry at the re-boot due to being mostly CGI, rather than live action, and RainbowMask's character being a female now, as well as having three sidekicks, RainbowMask filed a lawsuit to the studio, which he lost due to several loopholes, and so, he decided to formally retire, to live in his opulent manor in Malibu, California. Debut: Las Vegas Death Trap! It's been years after his spark went off to the public, and RainbowMask was now a piano player in Las Vegas, often doing preformances to the public, as well as signing autographs, this would all come to an end when he met VixenMask, who he took for granted as an ally. VixenMask's plans were different, and instantly brainwashed RainbowMask into becoming the Brotherhood of Nocturnes' Poster Boy, spouting propaganda in their name. Until FlamingoMask came, that is! he and his friends broke RainbowMask free of his trance, and helped him get back in action, for a new wave of crime and evil was happening, RainbowMask put his clothes on, he grabbed his cane, and confirmed being an ally of Flamingo's now, FlamingoMask was in for a ride, for he never had a friend like him!. Powers and Abilities * '''Rainbow Cane: '''RainbowMask's tool of the trade, a steel cane which he can deal good damage with, as if he was swinging a bat. * '''Rainbow Magic!: '''RainbowMask's cane can be used as a long-ranged weapon if you are RainbowMask himself, as he can use one of six powers together to put his opponent on the ropes. ** '''RED STRIPE: '''RainbowMask shoots a beam of red energy which freezes his enemies in place, leaving them stopped and open for a good blow. ** '''ORANGE STRIPE: '''RainbowMask fires an orange stream at his opponent, which re-plays the enemy's latest action, making them predictable and leaving them open for attack. ** '''YELLOW STRIPE: '''RainbowMask proceeds to shoot a yellow beam which slows enemies on their tracks, making them sluggish, and, therefore, easier to dodge. ** '''GREEN STRIPE: '''Stuck in Yellow? GREEN STRIPE is your next stop! RainbowMask fires a green beam which accelerates his opponents to such speeds they end up being flung all over the place! ** '''BLUE STRIPE: '''RainbowMask fires a blue beam which re-winds his opponents, making the attacks that landed on him not exist, and, therefore, healing himself or others. ** '''PURPLE STRIPE: '''RainbowMask's last stripe, a purple stream which cancels out the enemy's action, as if he skipped straight through time and into the next 10 seconds after his opponent did an attack. ** '''Rainbow Beam: '''RainbowMask's staple finisher, he shoots all six stripes at the same time, basically causing his opponent to be stuck in multiple time states at once, and, therefore, causing them to explode. * '''Catch the Rainbow: '''RainbowMask can fly by using a literal rainbow as a hoverboard, he leaves a trail of six colors wherever he goes, too! so you know where he's heading to. * '''Light Energy Immunity: '''Being based on a rainbow, he's, of course, immune to light itself. * '''Limited Hammerspace: '''Out of his hat, RainbowMask can pull any plot-convenient object and use it in his favor, but it's restricted to small objects, there's no way he's gonna be able to pull a car out of his hat. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Old Age: '''RainbowMask's in his early seventies, he's prone to back ache if he stresses himself too much. * '''Cane Reliance: '''His entire power comes from his cane, he can't do much beyond a punch or a kick without it. * '''Eyesight: '''His eyes have weakened a little, and he needs those glasses he's wearing there. Trivia * RainbowMask is Gallibon's first "Abstract Nocturne", in the sense he's not based on a tangible creature, but rather, a rainbow itself. ** In terms of design, he's based on iconic singer Elton John, as well as Big One, the fifth ranger Dengekitai J.A.K.Q had. ** Personality-wise, RainbowMask is based on beloved comedy icons Robin Williams and Adam West. ** His ability to ride on rainbows is named after Ritchie Blackmore's Catch the Rainbow * RainbowMask's got a car called the Rainbow Mobile, it's yet to make an appearance, assuming he didn't auction it for parts. * His powers all revolve around time manipulation, as a concept, but are not taken to the extreme. * RainbowMask has endorsed over 100 brands in the past 50 years. Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Lawful Good Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin